


South Park's School for Monsters

by Geethebear



Category: Monster High, South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geethebear/pseuds/Geethebear
Summary: Before the united states was inhabited monsters lived freely. But now they are confined to a small mountain town called south park. Most monsters wish to not live here. So they instead send their children off to go to the schools in the area. This is the story of the current students that attend this high school.





	South Park's School for Monsters

Craig Tucker laid in his dorm room, waiting for his boyfriend to do the normal routine. Right as he was about to sit up, his feline boyfriend comes into the room and stands at the foot of the electric bed. Craig smiles his stitched together smile at the blond and brown striped feline. “up or I'm throwing water on your bed” Craig sighs and gets up. His bed had been broken many times cause of him not wanting to get out of his bed. “your lucky I get up so early or you would miss morning practice”  
“You have morning practice too so you have to get up as well” the blond shrugs his shoulders and whips his tail around his waist. The darker haired male finishes dressing and leaves the dorms with his boyfriend. Both head to the school. “sleep well craig?” Craig shrugs and continues to stitch his hand back on completely. “aside from loosening the stitches on my wrist I would say fine” the loosening of stitches was a new occurrence that had come with a new sleep schedule he had developed since starting high school. Each day it's a different body part that loosens or comes off entirely.  
Craig places a kiss on tweeks head before going to the football field, leaving tweek to go to the gym to help with morning cheer auditions. “hey tweek” a tanned dark haired girl with deer like ears waved at the blond cat. “hey wends” he smiles and hugs her, the two not having had seen each other all summer. “I missed seeing your blonde hair and blue green eyes.” tweek smiles and blushes lightly. The two hug again before both their ears twitch at the noise the doors made. Tweek and ‘wends’ sit behind the table they were in front of and do what they were there for. 

 

Craig groaned as he plopped onto his boyfriends bed. “come cuddle your tired and hurting boyfriend” he whines, looking at the cat sitting at his desk. “why?” The dark haired teen groans again and hugs the pillow. The cat sighs and curls on to Craigs back. The dark haired male smiles into the pillow and yawns. “how was your day?” Craig hums and nuzzles into the pillow. “meet your teachers? Befriend any new kids?” Craig looks around and hums again. Tweek puts a hand in the others dark hair and plays with it. “you tired?” craig nods and puts his face fully into the pillow. Tweek smiles and puts his tail on his boyfriends neck. “I was hoping to see you start a project or something” Craig makes a noise and shrugs his shoulders. “want me to let you be?” Craig nods and puts the cats tail. Guess I'm sleeping now is all tweek thinks of as he watches his boyfriend drift to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Sorry this is so short and that 3 characters are here. But I'm planning on having each chapter focus on a different character and what they do. This chapter was Craig and tweek. But I hope you enjoy my random idea of monster high and south park merging.


End file.
